Отход от сценария
by Antea Vader
Summary: С изменением обстоятельств меняются и традиции


Название: Отход от сценария

Автор: AnteaV

Бета: Bergkristall

Задание: Традиции, обычаи

Форма: авторский фанфик

Рейтинг: PG

Размер: мини

Пейринг/персонажи: Драко/Гермиона

Жанр: общий

Предупреждения: ООС, ER (устоявшиеся отношения)

Саммари: При изменении обстоятельств традиции тоже могут меняться.

Молока оставалось меньше половины стакана. Почему-то именно этот факт окончательно добил Драко Малфоя, заставив паниковать еще больше и чувствовать себя полным неудачником. Как будто он не взрослый состоявшийся волшебник, уважаемый специалист своего дела и счастливый отец семейства, а снова беспомощный подросток, лишенный свободы выбора.

Такого уже давно не случалось, и он уже надеялся, что больше никогда и не произойдет, но сегодня все повторилось. Гермионе опять приснился кошмар. И можно даже не гадать, какой именно и почему именно такой и именно сегодня. Драко даже пытался предотвратить это, весь вечер вовлекая ее в веселые игры с младшей дочерью, а как только та уснула, занявшись менее шумными и забавными, но тоже весьма приятными взрослыми играми в спальне. Все, что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь жену от мыслей о Скорпиусе, отправившемся на весь уикэнд в Малфой-мэнор к дедушке с бабушкой.

Отношения со старшими Малфоями у Гермионы в последнее время значительно потеплели, особенно после рождения малышки, но посещать мэнор, один вид которого нагонял на нее ужас, Гермиона была не в состоянии. И все относились к этому с пониманием, стараясь обходить деликатную тему. Чету Малфой-Грейнджер вполне устраивал их собственный дом, гораздо меньше, но вполне себе приличный и по меркам некоторых даже вполне себе шикарный. Однако отказываться от родового поместья, дома, в котором он вырос, Драко не собирался. Пусть он сам не может там жить, но вот его дети когда-нибудь унаследуют мэнор, который должен быть для них не чужим и холодным музеем, а вторым домом, тоже полным интересных воспоминаний. Когда-нибудь Скорпиус будет там жить уже со своей семьей, а пока он всего лишь радовался визитам к бабушке с дедушкой, развлекаясь болтовней с портретами и исследуя дом, в котором столько странных и таинственных комнат. Да еще и парк рядом! Для пятилетнего мальчишки с буйной фантазией - просто рай.

Сегодня (а точнее, уже вчера, но Драко такие детали не волновали) они с Гермионой наконец решились оставить сына одного на попечение Нарциссы с Люциусом. Обычно Драко сам отводил детей в гости, и если и оставался на ночь в родительском доме, то выбирал время, когда Гермионе все равно нужно было сосредоточиться на работе, чтобы ее ничего не отвлекало. И вот сегодня впервые Скорпиус ночевал вне дома без кого-либо из родителей.

Скорее всего, именно это и стало причиной, по которой проснулись старые кошмары Гермионы, связанные с мэнором, а вместе с ними и старые кошмары Драко, связанные с ней.

А у них закончилось молоко. Почти закончилось. На первые две порции традиционного чая им еще хватит, тем более если он чуть-чуть смухлюет и перельет большую часть молока Гермионе. А вот что делать потом, Драко совершенно не представлял.

Так уж сложилось, что еще со времен, когда они только начали встречаться и эти кошмары чуть не поставили крест на их отношениях, именно чай - знаменитый английский чай, их спас. Не огневиски, хотя его они тоже попробовали, и эффект вроде был, но маяться похмельем не понравилось им обоим, и не горячий шоколад, хотя зимой они иногда переключались на него. В то время им обоим порой было невыносимо даже смотреть друг на друга, и процесс заваривания чая по всем правилам традиционного английского чаепития позволял им прийти в себя после кошмара. Сосредоточившись на приготовлении, они постепенно успокаивались и, пусть не глядя поначалу друг на друга, начинали говорить о том, что произошло, что их беспокоит. Зачастую они так сидели всю ночь, а потом им, уставшим, приходилось заниматься своими ежедневными обязанностями (конечно, если кошмар не выпадал «удачно» на выходные). Но зато после они совершенно спокойно падали на кровать в объятиях друг друга и сладко засыпали, забывая о страхах.

Глядя на то, как Гермиона сосредоточено отмеряет заварку, Драко нервно сглотнул, но все же решился нарушить ритуал и заговорить первым:

\- Эм, дорогая, у нас заканчивается молоко.

\- Так добавь в список, завтра же все равно собирались за покупками. У нас еще и бекон заканчивается, - автоматически ответила Гермиона, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. И только минуту спустя она, обернувшись, поймала ошарашенный взгляд мужа и поняла, что и как сказала. А еще, что сама в общем-то уже почти успокоилась и особо не нуждается в терапевтическом чаепитии. А вот насчет Драко вопрос оставался открытым. Все-таки он всегда был склонен к мелодраматизму и накручиванию себя, особенно из-за нее.

\- Ну что ты так на меня смотришь, - вздохнула Гермиона, отставляя чайник и подходя к Драко. - Все нормально.

От такого нарушения привычного сценария он слегка растерялся, не зная, что говорить и делать.

Но ему и не пришлось. Плач из детской вынудил их обоих забыть о собственных комплексах и страхах. Выйдя из ванной и укачивая завернутую в полотенце еще всхлипывающую дочь, Гермиона тихо позвала Драко, достававшего сменную детскую одежду:

\- Драко, вызови Тинки, пусть одолжит из мэнора молока и подогреет его с медом для малышки, я потом заплачу.

Драко недоуменно замер. Она сама попросила принести что-то из мэнора? Нет, он, конечно, и сам понимал: это был бы самый логичный шаг. Но чтобы Грейнджер? Из мэнора? Сразу после того, как ей про этот самый мэнор кошмар приснился? Сегодня ночь чудес, когда рушатся традиции, а его не предупредили? Тут он осознал кое-что и нахмурился.

\- Грейнджер, ты серьезно считаешь, что мои родители или их эльфы возьмут деньги за молоко для их обожаемой внучки? - недоверчиво спросил он, почти обидевшись.

\- Конечно нет! - Гермиона посмотрела на него, как на сумасшедшего, переодевая дочь. - Я про Тинки! Ей же надо заплатить за сверхурочную работу и ночной вызов.

-Ах да, конечно, - Драко вздохнул с облегчением. Спасительница (непрошенная) домовых эльфов в своем репертуаре. Многое меняется, иногда чересчур быстро. Традиции ломаются или отмирают за ненадобностью, но Гермиона Грейнджер остается верна себе, а значит, все в этом мире правильно. Большего Драко Малфою и не надо.


End file.
